


【紫氷】CP相性100問

by linoxxx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黒子のバスケ
Genre: M/M, 紫冰 - Freeform, 紫氷, 陽泉Ｗエース
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoxxx/pseuds/linoxxx
Summary: ※ 夾雜吐槽※ ＯＯＣ！ＯＯＣ！ＯＯＣ！
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 2





	【紫氷】CP相性100問

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文存檔。
> 
> 無意中從網盤的備份裡翻出這個！簡直像發現了丟失的寶藏一樣ｗｗｗ
> 
> ２０１２年的夏天，和阿娜答在ｗｅｉｂｏ聊天，聊著聊著就有了這個東西ｗｗｗ 兩個人雞血上腦從中午搞到晚上，從渣浪私信到扣扣，一邊打屁一邊做事，中途還睡了一覺ｗｗ 
> 
> 現在回憶起來，仍然記得最初萌上這個ＣＰ的時候那種異常滿足的感覺，雖然已經跟病友失聯好久，但是還是非常謝謝妳呀！
> 
> 所以把它貼出來存個檔，紀念我們曾經一起開腦洞的愉快時光！
> 
> ありがとう～

カップリングなりきり100の質問・前半戦（紫原ｘ氷室）

1 あなたの名前を教えてください

紫原：紫原敦

冰室：冰室辰也

2 年齢は？

紫原：16くらい

冰室：17

3 性別は？

紫原：…男

冰室：男性

4 貴方の性格は？

紫原：天真爛漫？（時々暗いです

冰室：………………（思考很久）大概、表裡不一。不過應該不難相處（吧？！） 

5 相手の性格は？

紫原：室ちんは優しいよ

冰室：誒？！（有點害羞） 敦は……比較黏人，常常不按牌理亂來。不過，有時候會覺得…稍微、有點可怕呢（笑）

紫原：あぁ，いま室ちんの顔可愛い

冰室：我以為你會吐槽我說你很可怕www

紫原：就是很可怕ww

冰室：（就是這樣、所謂的亂來模式ww）

6 二人の出会いはいつ？どこで？

紫原：不记得了，室仔不是一直都在我身边吗（转头看

冰室：ほら、總有第一次見面的時候吧，不過敦一定不記得了。也不是在籃球部。是在校園裡，跟你問路的時候。

紫原：咦？室仔为什么会记的那么清楚

冰室：因為你高www

7 相手の第一印象は？

紫原：うん…やはりエロすぎ

冰室：你不是不記得了嗎？

紫原：我讲的是我记得的第一次（*＾～＾*）ゝ

冰室：………………那、果然還是很高吧。第一印象。以為是三年生來著。

8 相手のどんなところが好き？

紫原：室ちんの全て

冰室：喜歡敦的頭髮

紫原：（抓头）我的头发有哪里特别的吗？

冰室：不、就是手感很好ww

紫原：哦，这样啊。

9 相手のどんなところが嫌い？

紫原：あの指輪

冰室：指輪並沒有什麽特別的不是說過很多次了嗎。不太聽人講話這點…讓人有點困擾啊

紫原：啊…一说到那个，室仔就生气。

冰室：沒有生氣。

紫原：(´・＿・`) 

【艾玛这张脸超级像小紫的orz】

【噗噗噗】

10 貴方と相手の相性はいいと思う？

紫原：很好啊。

冰室：還好。

紫原：只是还好吗？

冰室：………………很好吧

紫原：这样啊w

冰室：（累）

11 相手のことを何で呼んでる？

紫原：室ちん

冰室：敦

12 相手に何て呼ばれたい？

紫原：あつし

冰室：冰室吧……能不加ちん最好了

紫原：あっちゃんもいいよ

冰室：……………………我不會叫的

紫原：那好吧（失望）

冰室：(·´◡∨)||||||

13 相手を動物に例えたら何？

紫原：狐。ニヤニヤ的样子很像

冰室：犬類。ニヤニヤ的不是貓咪嗎？

紫原：可是室ちん笑起来像狐狸呀

冰室：哪裡像？【要吵起來了大概】

紫原：就是长得像猫咪的狐狸

冰室：沒有這種生物

紫原：室ちん就是呀

冰室：……………………………………

紫原：就是的。

冰室：…………好吧。（敗了

紫原：（´･ω・）ぅｩ･

14 相手にプレゼントをあげるとしたら何をあげる？

紫原：うん…やはりうまい棒ですよね。

冰室：啊啊我就知道。等下就給你買ww

紫原：最喜欢你啦！

冰室：別靠過來（/////////

15 プレゼントをもらうとしたら何がほしい？

紫原：室ちんが一番欲しい！うまい棒と同じくらい好き！

冰室：不、這個有點……………… 還有上一問答反了喲。我。

16 相手に対して不満はある？それはどんなこと？

紫原：室仔总是喜欢关心些不相干的人的事情，诚凛啊、那个金发美女啊什么的

冰室：因為是朋友啊。敦有時候很任性。

紫原：我才不要跟室仔做朋友。我才没有任性。如果我跟室仔是朋友、那在室仔心里就跟那些家伙一样了。嫌だ。

冰室：いいえ……だから、大我和alex是朋友關係。你又誤會什麽了？

紫原：那她为什么没事老偷亲你？

紫原：美国人最讨厌了，快点回国去！

冰室：我也是美國人（大概

紫原：你叫冰室辰也不是吗？是日本人呀

冰室：是美國國籍喲

紫原：（抱住）不准偷偷回美国！

冰室：不會回去的(·´◡∨)

17 貴方の癖って何?

紫原：被人叫做“吃货”，大概是吃。

冰室：バスケ

紫原：应该是照顾あつし！

冰室：這不是癖好。只是習慣。

18 相手の癖って何？

紫原：用头发遮住左边眼睛！！！

冰室：………………不停的吃東西。還有我的頭髮本來就是這樣而已。

紫原：保健室的老师跟我说室ちん这样很容易损害视力，我吃东西是因为肚子饿嘛

冰室：我能看到的。並不覺得有什麽不好。

紫原：因为室仔喜欢所以我不是没说什么吗。

冰室：(·´◡∨)|||||

19 相手のすること（癖など）でされて嫌なことは?

紫原：不能说。

冰室：（咦？）…………那麼，不分場合突然抱過來的行為還是不要再做了比較好吧

紫原：……

冰室：(·´◡∨)

紫原：（耷拉下肩膀）

20 貴方のすること（癖など）で相手が怒ることは何？

紫原：没有。

冰室：沒有嗎？

紫原：有……但是不能说。

冰室：(·´◡∨)||||||| 這邊的話，應該是跟大我聯繫的話，敦會不高興吧。

紫原：就是！！！！

冰室：所以說，都是朋友間的寒暄而已。

21 二人はどこまでの関係？

紫原：我要跟室仔结婚的。

冰室：（馬上）只是戀人而已。

紫原：你不跟我结婚吗？

冰室：日本的話是沒辦法結婚的

紫原：你不是美国人吗？

冰室：美國也不可以

紫原：旧金山不是可以的吗

冰室：（你哪裡來的知識？！）下、下一題

22 二人の初デートはどこ？

紫原：东京。去了街头篮球3 on 3的会场。

冰室：那次是約會嗎？

紫原：是室仔你主动走过来说让我周末陪你去东京的呀。

冰室：那也只是普通的出行吧

紫原：可是我以为是约会，很期待呢。

冰室：真是抱歉……

23 その時の二人の雰囲気は?

紫原：我迷路了

冰室：遇到了兄弟，敦有點不開心

紫原：啊啊……

冰室：(·´◡∨)||||||||||

24 その時どこまで進んだ？

紫原：好像手都没有牵到，还违反了校规

冰室：沒什麽進展。

25 よく行くデートスポットは？

紫原：便利店

冰室：就是www

26 相手の誕生日。どう演出する？

紫原：抱着室ちん在他的公寓里发呆或者看电影。

冰室：買很多敦喜歡的零食。然後儘量滿足他的所有要求。

27 告白はどちらから?

紫原：不是不知不觉就这样了吗？

冰室：咦？不是你先說喜歡的嗎？

紫原：我每天都在说啊。

冰室：……………………（//////////////////

28 相手のことを、どれくらい好き?

紫原：跟美味棒一样！

冰室：差、差不多

29 では、愛してる?

紫原：骨まで愛してるよ

冰室：はい

30 言われると弱い相手の一言は?

紫原：暑しが嫌い。

冰室：えっ？！ 「ねぇ、室ちんいいの？」と言って

紫原：有一次在部室听错，室仔在说很讨厌日本的夏天。被我听错了，当场被打击到站不起来了哦。

冰室：是這樣嗎wwww

31 相手に浮気の疑惑が! どうする?

紫原：杀了对方。

冰室：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴ 你是說真的嗎？

紫原：杀了对方会被室仔讨厌的吧？

冰室：我不會見異思遷的放心吧

紫原：嗯。

32 浮気を許せる?

紫原：不可以。室仔心里只可以有我。

冰室：不允許。

33 相手がデートに1時間遅れた! どうする?

紫原：室仔才不会迟到呢。

冰室：一定是迷路了，必須要打電話過去。

34 相手の身体の一部で一番好きなのはどこ?

紫原：ドラえもんみたい衣装の袋が好きだし、涙ホクロもう好きですよ

冰室：おれはドラえもんじゃないよｗｗ やはり目で一番好きですよね

紫原：髪じゃない？

冰室：目が好きよ、色は綺麗なのに

紫原：俺も室ちんの目が好きよ

冰室：ありがとう

35 相手の色っぽい仕種ってどんなの?

紫原：あの…ガリガリくん食べる時

冰室：///////////////////////////////////// 

大概是…頭髮扎起來的時候

紫原：普通じゃん

冰室：いえ、格好いいよ

36 二人でいてドキっとするのはどんな時?

紫原：室仔突然主动亲过来的时候

冰室：敦突然親過來的時候

【这个问卷的走向越来越像糖稀一样黏黏糊糊XDD】

【後面50問要怎麼辦喲XDD】

37 相手に嘘をつける? 嘘はうまい?

紫原：我说要打败诚凛的，没有做到。对不起，室仔。

冰室：不這不算撒謊（摸頭

紫原：还有我相信室仔肯定不会骗我

冰室：嗯(·´◡∨)|||||||||||||【一定瞞著小紫很多事的尼桑、略苦啊】

38 何をしている時が一番幸せ?

紫原：抱着室仔在家里吃薯片的时候w

冰室：自己追加練習，一邊說著煩死了我要走了但是又會默默等我一起的時候

紫原：怎么可能把室仔一个人留在学校里

冰室：但是你每次都說很煩啊肚子餓啊什麽的

紫原：因为室仔专注练球都不看我。

冰室：………………是我的錯嗎？

紫原：所以我不是留下来等你了嘛。

冰室：(·´◡∨)

39 ケンカをしたことがある?

紫原：ないっスよ（黄瀬ぽい）

冰室：有的。

紫原：我不会动手的。

冰室：我先動手了對不起

紫原：有这种事情吗？我忘记了。

冰室：winter cup的時候

【某種時候很執著的尼桑www】

紫原：是室ちん哭的那次吗？

冰室：對……

紫原：那是我不对先啦。

40 どんなケンカをするの?

冰室：就是…敦說想要放棄比賽的時候，狠狠地揍了他一拳呢……這樣。

紫原：像被猫咪挠了一样，然后他就哭了。很大的眼泪一颗一颗滴在我脸上

冰室：咦？我以為我很用力了（方向歪掉

紫原：当时就傻眼了，不知道怎么办才好。室仔看上去很伤心的样子。

冰室：太恥了，請不要再提

41 どうやって仲直りするの?

冰室：就自然和好的，敦一點沒介意的樣子，對不起（小聲

紫原：室仔只要一哭……我就没办法了。

冰室：所以請不要再提哭了……

紫原：好的好的。

42 生まれ変わっても恋人になりたい?

紫原：はい。来世も、再来世も。

冰室：雖然不覺得會有來生這種東西，不過有的話也不錯

43 「愛されているなぁ」と感じるのはどんな時?

紫原：室仔注视着我的时候。

冰室：對我撒嬌的時候

44 「もしかして愛されていないんじゃ・・・」と感じるのはどんな時?

紫原：室ちん把美味棒给别人吃的时候。

冰室：誒？！！！！

只是順手分給隊友而已吧

紫原：都是我的嘛！

冰室：………………………………

紫原：室仔和美味棒都不要分给别人

冰室：我知道了

45 貴方の愛の表現方法はどんなの?

紫原：拥抱

冰室：慣著他

46 もし死ぬなら相手より先がいい? 後がいい?

紫原：同じときが一番いい

冰室：んっ、同じ

47 二人の間に隠し事はある?

紫原：俺なら、ないです。

冰室：……………………我能告訴你的都告訴你了

紫原：不能告诉我的呢？

冰室：那都是敦不需要知道的事情

紫原：好吧。

48 貴方のコンプレックスは何?

紫原：氷室辰也コン

冰室：バスケ

紫原：我就知道。

49 二人の仲は周りの人に公認? 極秘?

紫原：不知道，我不关心旁人的事。

冰室：應該還沒暴露吧。大家也許只是覺得這兩個人關係好這樣而已

【妈妈！终于到后面50问了嘛！】

【陽泉花園等著你】

50 二人の愛は永遠だと思う?

紫原：室ちん口是心非的话，我也不知道。

冰室：我沒有。

紫原：你自己说自己表里不一的，主持人可以翻前面的答案。

冰室：那敦是在懷疑我嗎？

紫原：那是因为室仔一直都抓不到的样子。

冰室：我不是一直都在你身邊嗎？

紫原：明明抱得紧紧的，还是抓不到的样子。

冰室：別撒嬌啊(·´◡∨)|||||【尼桑略苦】

カップリングなりきり100の質問・後半戦（紫原ｘ氷室）

※ Ｒ－１８預警注意（大概）

※ 一直在線的ＯＯＣ

51 貴方は受け? 攻め?

紫原：攻め

冰室：受け

52 どうしてそう決まったの?

紫原：そのまま

冰室：自然就……

53 その状態に満足してる?

紫原：凄く

冰室：還好

紫原：有需要改进的地方？

冰室：不、沒有……

54 初エッチはどこで?

紫原：部室里洗澡的地方。

冰室：嗯。

55 その時の感想を・・・・

紫原：室ちん凄くエロい…

冰室：很緊張、非常害怕突然有人過來之類的

紫原：没有其他的感想了吗？

冰室：………………沒………下次請不要在那種地方做

紫原：那下次你希望在哪里做？

冰室：………………（不想回答

56 その時、相手はどんな様子でした?

紫原：整个人湿哒哒的，然后满脸都是眼泪。眼角是粉红色的。嘴巴肿起来了。全身上下都是水珠。甜甜的超级美味！

冰室：你……………………（恥）

紫原：嘴里说着“不要不要”但是还是一直贴过来。

冰室：我才沒有！/////////////////

紫原：╮(╯_╰)╭

57 初夜の朝、最初の言葉は?

紫原：他没有跟我说话，（指尼桑）然后给小雅子打电话请假说不去晨练了。

冰室：没有說話。事實上有點生氣。

58 エッチは週に何回くらいする?

紫原：唔……如果室仔不用打球的话。我觉得每天都可以

冰室：請節制一點好麼

紫原：可是你每天都要练球。

冰室：所以讓你節制一點啊

紫原：（包子脸）实际上一个月也没有几次。

【等 怎麼我以為會很多？】

【那得是放假的时候 噗……】

【噗】

【应该说是尼桑一粗磨被性骚扰】

【那必須地】

59 理想は週に何回?

紫原：都说了每天啦。

冰室：一次就好

紫原：那一次做足七天的份好了

冰室：無理だ

紫原：为什么室仔那么讨厌跟我做呢

冰室：不是討厭不討厭的問題…………

60 どんなエッチなの?

紫原：什么样的都好，只要是室仔就够了。当然我希望室仔能够更加主动。

冰室：就……很普通的那種

紫原：被你说的好像爷爷奶奶的H一样。

冰室：…………………………你看過爺爺奶奶的H嗎？沒有可比性嘛

紫原：事实上……小青峰有借我看过……

61 自分が一番感じるのはどこ?

紫原：[哗——]

冰室：腰

62 相手が一番感じているのはどこ?

紫原：基本上摸哪里都会抖得不行。首筋和后腰最甚。

冰室：敦的…………請告訴我

63 エッチの時の相手を一言で言うと?

紫原：春♂情♂万♂种♂

冰室：魔王。

64 エッチははっきり言って好き? 嫌い?

紫原：結構好きよ

冰室：まあ、いい

紫原：不喜欢么？

冰室：……算是，喜歡吧

紫原：唔嘻嘻

65 普段どんなシチュエーションでエッチするの?

紫原：唔，就一般体位。不过我还是喜欢骑乘式呢。

冰室：面對面的比較多。

66.やってみたいシチュエーションは?(场所、时间、コスチューム等)

紫原：嗯，在厨房的料理台上的裸围裙play、让室仔穿上唐红的大振袖的骑乘、还有也想在教室做作看~

冰室：原來你平時都在想這些嗎？

冰室：（突然）………好想去溫泉

紫原：露天浴场也不错呢，冬天看着雪景的话 

冰室：嗯ww

67 シャワーはエッチの前? 後?

紫原：没有特别的喜好，都行的。 

冰室：都有。

68 エッチの時の二人の約束ってある?

紫原：诶？有这种东西的吗？ 

冰室：好像沒有。

69 相手以外とエッチしたことはある?

紫原：左手？ 

冰室：…………有吧 

紫原：诶——！？ 

冰室：這是敦不需要知道的事情（笑） 

紫原：我要知道（half大魔王脸） 

冰室：(·´——∨)

【居然晃過去了？！】

70 「心が得られないなら身体だけでも」という考えについて。賛成? 反対? 

紫原：（完全大魔王脸）赞成 

冰室：反對…… 還有剛才我是騙你的 

紫原：真的？ 

冰室：真的 

71 相手が悪者に強姦されてしまいました! どうする? 

紫原：这种事情不可能发生的 

冰室：沒辦法想像呢……（忍笑） 

72 エッチの前と後、より恥ずかしいのはどっち? 

紫原：这个问题要问室仔。我好像没什么感觉 

冰室：前。///////////// 會非常不好意思 還有你到底是什麽做的？ 

紫原：atsushi的构成……75%是水 

剩下的好像有碳？还有一些微量元素吧。唔，骨头里应该有很多卡鲁休目。 

也是，每到H正中室仔都会变得非常奔放w 

冰室：（吃驚）我以為你會回答お菓子 

紫原：室仔是お菓子做的 我负责吃而已 

冰室：//////////////////////// 

紫原：好喜欢室仔 

冰室：請不要說了/////////

73 親友が「今夜だけ、寂しいから・・・」とエッチを求めてきました。どうする? 

紫原：（掰指头算）小赤肯定不会说这个；小青峰的话……唔打给小黄濑，让他搞定；小黑子嘛……交给小赤吧；小黄濑很怕我肯定不会打给我；小绿间的话……那个拉板车的不会放过他的。嗯，我就这么几个好朋友。没有这样的情况哦 

冰室：（看著敦微笑）沒有這種朋友呢 

紫原：（抓冰室的双肩）真的吗？ 

冰室：你在意外什麽啊？=口= 

紫原：那个金发美国妞呢！（一脸正色） 

冰室：只是KISS魔而已啦 

紫原：她之前有裸着睡在那个两条眉毛床上的！ 

冰室：爲什麽你會知道？！【小天使也知道得太多？】 

紫原：小黑子告诉我的 

冰室：…………………你的朋友還真是…………………………………（一臉擔憂 

紫原：不要逃避问题 那个女人要是赤果果睡在你床上我怎么办 

冰室：以前都這樣的所以沒關係

紫原：（掏出手机）还有多少题做完告诉我一下，“喂？小青峰吗？有事情想让你帮我一下……” 

冰室：（搶過手機）我最喜歡的是敦啊，chu~ 

紫原：以后不准和除了我之外的人睡一张床！不然……（涙ボロボロ） 

冰室：是、是、……………… （幫忙擦眼淚www） 

【aho在电话那头看着突然被切的电话发愣】 

【aho接著摔掉了電話機】 

74 自分はエッチが巧いと思う? 

紫原：这个不是应该室仔来评价么？虽然一直有人说我的ちんちん很大什么的……（被捂住了嘴） 

冰室：……………………跳過（一直捂著某人的嘴 

75 相手はエッチが巧い? 

紫原：诶我倒是很想听到室仔的评价呢

室仔的话……唔让我想想（托腮）

虽然开始的时候很害羞，中途会变的热情起来

如果一直刺激室仔的【哔——】的话他就会发出很好听的呻吟

还有啊，如果我中途停下来的话，他会主动用【哔——】来蹭我的【哔——】

不过很遗憾，室仔不会求我插进去诶……

啊啊！突然收紧【哔——】这种技巧也很高杆

这个问题真的是说多久都说不完 

【紫原会死】 

【中場休息會把小紫拖到暗處打一頓啥的吧……】 

冰室：…………………………………………………………很糟糕！（生氣了） 

紫原：（眼睛睁大，瞳孔缩小）……很糟糕？ 

冰室：對！（斬釘截鐵） 

紫原：等等（开始焦躁）

你是用什么作为评判标准认为我的H技巧很糟糕的？ 

冰室：（完全置之不理）下一題，謝謝 

76.エッチ中に相手に言ってほしい言叶は?

紫原：敦がほしい…

冰室：………………たぶん「室ちん大好き」と思い…

紫原：（立刻）室ちん大好き！

冰室：……………………（有點吃驚，但是還在生氣

77 エッチ中に相手が見せる顔で好きな顔はどんなの? 

紫原：（抓手）室仔……（蹭） 

冰室：（有點不想理） 

紫原：欲求不满的样子 

冰室：……………………一直…注視著我的樣子（還是有點彆扭 

紫原：（chu八次） 

冰室：/////////////

78 恋人以外ともエッチしてもいいと思う? 

紫原：不会的，我有室仔一个人就够了 

冰室：不行。 

79 SMとかに興味はある? 

紫原：……（看尼桑一眼）（小声嘟囔）有 

冰室：沒有。請不要這麼做（真的有點擔心 

【小紫原要是SM的話……尼桑會掛掉的……_(:з」∠)】

紫原：室仔不觉得自己超级适合皮衣么？（天真烂漫） 

冰室：只是皮衣嗎？！（想太多） 

紫原：还有绳子啊、蜡烛啊什么的。意外觉得室仔很适合那种禁欲又淫荡……额……咁……节（被捂嘴） 

【小紫肯定是那种玩着玩着就抱住尼桑chu八次的人……】 

【太甜……救命】 

冰室：ダメ！絕對！

80 突然相手が身体を求めてこなくなったらどうする? 

紫原：（呆）……要……怎么办 

冰室：可能會輕鬆一點吧 

紫原：もし君への性欲が抜け落ちてしまったなら、次はどんな理由で好きになればいい？ 

冰室：お前！俺の好きで理由はエッチだげなのに？！Σ( ° △ ° 

紫原：我抄了句歌词而已 

冰室：……………………………… 

81 強姦をどう思いますか?

紫原：我不会这么对室仔的 

冰室：是犯罪行為。絕對不能做 

82 エッチでツライのは何? 

紫原：要哄室仔，不能让他哭；不能做得太过头；要注意第二天他的训练安排 

冰室：這是應該的吧。H過程中不懂得控制力道讓人很頭疼。 

紫原：说过很多次了，让室仔自己动。室仔你不是不愿意嘛 

冰室：你…………！！！ 

紫原：你自己动就能很好的掌握力道了嘛 

冰室：這種事情我沒做過嗎？最後是誰說不行忍不住了然後自己壓上來的？！（突然閉嘴 

紫原：还不是因为室仔骑在我身上半天都不动

我不主动点的话恐怕OO要被夹断了 

【暴言橙色预警MAX】 

【小紫你真的不想活了嗎？】 

【預感尼桑要被氣哭了 擦】 

冰室：………………………………（眼睛有點紅了 ←這樣 

【天真烂漫口无遮拦童言无忌】 

紫原：（扶住肩膀）室仔怎么哭了？ 

冰室：沒哭。（拍走鹹豬手） 

紫原：眼睛都红了（摸） 

冰室：還都不是你的錯

紫原：好，下次我不动了。让你来动 

【这种气死了的感觉好萌】 

冰室：…………………………

【真的要被氣死了】 

紫原：室仔你生我的气了吗？ 

冰室：………………………………（繼續不理）

【提問的都看不下去 還是跳吧】

83 今までエッチした場所で一番スリリングだったのはどこ? 

紫原：デパートのトイレ 

冰室：（想起了什麽不好的回憶）你真的太亂來了 

紫原：唔？室仔也很兴奋的吧。 

冰室：沒有興奮！當時明明還有別人在，爲什麽你會突然發情？ 

紫原：我以为那是十六岁的正常表现 

还有室仔你明明很兴奋，我只是chu了一下，小【哔哔】前边就开始……（已经被死死捂住了嘴） 

冰室：正常的十六歲男生會突然把人摁到隔間里剝衣服嗎？總之你給我反省一下啊 

紫原：好吧，我反省（正坐） 

（碎碎念）我不该在陪室仔买衣服的时候在试衣间里看到室仔换衣服就突然发情，就散室仔的侧肋下面有几个我咬的齿痕也不能突然一下想起前天晚上室仔说“atsushi我还要”的样子。总之都是我不好 

冰室：…………………………………………下、下一題吧（已經無力吐槽了

【感覺尼桑跟小紫在一起會短命啊】

84 受けの側からエッチに誘ったことはある? 

紫原：室仔每天都在引诱我。 

冰室：不、只是偶爾。（正色） 

85 その時の攻めの反応は?

紫原：狠狠压倒 

86 攻めが強姦したことはある? 

紫原：当然没有啦 

87 その時の受けの反応は? 

紫原：都说没有了嘛、捏爆你哦 

88 「エッチの相手にするなら・・・」という理想像はある? 

紫原：冰室辰也^____^Y 

冰室：……沒有。 

紫原：（受伤） 

冰室：（無辜） 

89 相手は理想にかなってる? 

紫原：室仔=my 最高の嫁

【唔，感觉小紫脑子坏掉的样子】 

【是你腦子壞掉了ww】 

冰室：還好。如果能適當控制一下就更好了 

90 エッチに小道具を使う? 

紫原：各种零食 

冰室：（頭疼）真的不要再用奶油什麽的了…… 

紫原：（兴奋）下次换生巧克力吧！做润滑剂应该不错的样子！ 

冰室：全部零食禁止！ 

紫原：（包子脸）会饿啊…… 

冰室：那就不要做了 

紫原：（突然一下魔王脸）室仔说真的？ 

冰室：零食真的不行！黏黏的很不舒服 

紫原：之后也会帮你舔干净的啊…… 

冰室：聽人說話啊！（怒了 

零食和H只能選一樣【咦？】 

紫原：（涙…ボロボロagain） 

冰室：（完全不理）

91 貴方の「はじめて」は何歳の時? 

紫原：第一次的左手吗？13岁 

冰室：14歲…… 

92 それは今の相手? 

紫原：都说了是左手君 

冰室：alex

紫原：诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶！ 

冰室：不是有性教育課嗎？只是用手而已 

紫原：（掏出电话，拨号again）“青峰吗？对我是紫原！我需要你帮我做一件事情！” 

（专注于电话，不听尼桑讲话） 

冰室：（又按掉電話）都說了只是用手啦 

【aho電話帶膠布 不是摔了嗎？】

【青峰的电话估计是诺基亚】 

【諾基亞HHP】 

紫原：那个美国肉弹居然看过室仔的小哔哔！而且是14岁的室仔那鲜嫩的小哔哔！那个女人的手居然摸过室仔的小哔哔！（要昏） 

冰室：敦念國中的時候也會有身體檢查啊，不是也被保健室的醫生碰過嗎？所以都是一樣的 

紫原：我们保健室的医生是男的 

冰室：alex也是男的（完全無違和 

紫原：她有胸的…… 

她可以生孩子的…… 

她还比我认识室仔要久！英文也比我讲的好！

年纪也比我大！（抓狂） 

冰室：所以你在嫉妒嗎？ 

紫原：（痛苦的将头扭向一边） 

（闭口不答） 

冰室：（有點被萌到）…………對不起啦（小聲 

紫原：不行我明天要去东京一趟，我有事情要好好和小青峰谈谈。对，今晚也要跟小赤通个电话…… 

冰室：……………………（今晚要想辦法纏住敦才行）【←這樣www 】

93 どこにキスされるのが一番好き? 

紫原：口唇 

冰室：額頭…… 

94 どこにキスするのが一番好き? 

紫原：everywhere 

冰室：大概是……臉頰【哄小孩子的招數啊】 

95 エッチ中に相手が一番喜ぶことは何? 

紫原：大概是亲室仔的额头 

冰室：很溫柔的問「會不會痛」的時候 

96 エッチの時、何を考えてる? 

紫原：“怎么把室仔吃掉好呢？”“今天室仔是什么味道的呢” 

冰室：什麽也沒想 有時候會想「多久才會結束」這樣 

97 一晩に何回くらいやる? 

紫原：没数过…… 

冰室：三次左右 

98 エッチの時、服は自分で脱ぐ? 脱がせてもらう? 

紫原：让室仔自己脱衣服是很失礼的！（正色） 

冰室：互相都有過 不過大多數是被脫掉的（苦 

99 貴方にとってエッチとは? 

紫原：确认室仔属于我的方式 

冰室：表達愛的方式 

100 相手に一言どうぞ. 

紫原：室仔，我饿了。 

冰室：我們回家吧www

【妈妈！终于做完了！！！！】 

【開了一天的腦洞終於！！！！！！！ 】

【from中午十二点……】 

【八！个！半！小！时！】 

【o<-<】

—ＥＮＤ—

since 2012.07 by：lino & 展


End file.
